cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollowness/Archive November 2011
Re: disabled on fb I'm glad to hear from you! So what's going to happen? Is this permanent or temporary? LovelyElle 01:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That is great news! We're eagerly awaiting your return! It's really not the same when you're not around. Hope to see you back sooner than later! LovelyElle 22:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) FB Issue Glad you're okay. Lovella and I both had a scare this morning to see that your account was gone. Sorry to hear that. That's stupid. You should only be flagged if the name deems as inappropriate or offensive. And what you want to share on FB should be up to you. You haven't done anything wrong! If you do end up having to make another FB account, I know the perfect group to help. :) I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 01:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! I want to tell the group this, but I wanna keep it a secret until (and if) you return. I will say that Kuky's is blocking gaming apps on her and her husband's account for a while. She says she has too much going on right now and doesn't need distractions. Plus she wants to spend a little more time with family. I don't blame her though. Thought I'd tell you in case she doesn't contact you. But YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 00:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Hiya! :D How have you been? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 04:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully Zynga pulls away from FB soon, once they stop reading my mind about goal ideas! Remember that one time when I told an idea I had about soups and I wanted to call them the Soup's On! goals? I thought Zynga would come up with their thing. Boy I was wrong. Zynga, get out of my head! I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Update images How do I update a jpg if the file is a png? It won't let me update. I also wanted to thank you for creating the Soup Cuisine. You saved me the trouble from asking you how to do it. LovelyElle 04:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cook-A-Thon Do you think the Cook-A-Thon goals should go on this page (http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Cook-A-Thon) or should it have it's own page? I'm not sure how this event should be set up. Suggestions? LovelyElle 12:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Would the event/goals/recipes be considered limited? LovelyElle 01:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I can help? Hey! I'm AndrewMatt from the Cafe World forums. I have always used this wiki, but I sometimes found some information to be missing. I'm pretty sure other people have noticed that, and I would love to help. I figured that since you're one of the people who edit here the most, that you would know where exactly I could help. Thanks! — Blaze fire12 (talk) 08:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know if Cafe World has a publicly accessable XML file, like FrontierVille? I have been using this site for a while and have figured out how to create the links for items to ask for but have not been able to figure out how to get food items.I have tried searching for almost everything in google but no luck. I created extra accounts on Facebook to get items quicker but would love to get food items. I promise not to share anything. It would be for my use only. Richard62378rice 14:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC)RichardRichard62378rice 14:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving! Here! I sent you a turkey! :D I know. I'd just thought I'd tell you! :D Now, time to go sleep off this food coma. XD Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 06:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Archiving So I archived all my October posts and for some reason at the bottom of the page, my Archive page was added to the Images page. How do I get rid of it? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 22:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Never mind! I figured it out! :D I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 22:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Catering Page The Catering Page has gone up 20 likes since I started editing it. I'm so proud! :D We should celebrate by dancing! :D I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 04:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, on the Home Page, the number of likes has gone up around 200+. It's nice to see that people are at least looking at the Wiki hoping it might answer their question. Which reminds me: Do you think we should make a page on how to complete an Eat Mission or at least what an Eat Mission is? Something tells me the Likes for the Wiki would skyrocket if we had a page for that. XD I also found an Old-Time Radio Station that plays old-time radio stories like The Adventures of Sam Spade and (my favorite!) The New Adventures of Sherlock Holmes! I was so excited! It was good I found this. My TV went wonky and can't get a clear picture for some reason and I'm to lazy to investigate. XD So I went into the Old Times and listened to the radio. It has that Old Time static too! :D But seriously! XD Should we have a page for the Eat Mission? We don't have one. I already looked. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 08:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I created an Eat Mission page! :D Is there a certain category page it should go under? I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 20:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Drink Bar/Coffee Machine Hi Hollow! I was looking through the drinks and coffee. I saw that the tables don't have the little images of the coin, energy, buzz, or servings. I was wondering how to do it or if you could? Also I wasn't able to find if there was some sort of table that showed all the drinks/coffee, sometime similar to the cookbook. Does it even exist? LovelyElle 21:51, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Ok cool! Thanks! Not to put too much on your plate but there are also new free gifts. What format do we follow to post them? LovelyElle 22:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I like the table you made that mimics the cookbook. I think that'll be a good way to display all the different drinks/coffee/ice cream. You can work on getting the coffee (and St Patty drinks) into individual articles and I'll get the missing new drinks & new coffee. The St. Pattys Day drinks can be found here http://cafeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Drink_Bar. If you like, you can also do the ice cream unless you'd like me to do them, just let me know. That table in your sandbox is why I started thinking of the drinks and coffee, lol. I think that table would be great for the groups of different drinks/coffee/ice cream. Is that what you planned on using it for? LovelyElle 09:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: There's no hurry, work on it when you have the time. Have a look at my sandbox. {Sandbox} I copied your table and made a few adjustments. We can do this for all the different drinks (ie. Specialty Coffee, Latte, Espresso, etc.) to show the drinks of each type. Then mimic the cookbook to show all the drinks available. Think thats a good idea or is the cookbook style enough? LovelyElle 10:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ok, sounds good! I'm confused, were you going to put the drinks together in the cookbook table style or were you only making the individual coffee articles?. In the meantime, I plan on working on the ice cream articles or upgrading some goals. LovelyElle 23:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I think Energy Menu will work best. And I love the new main page. Great job Hollow! LovelyElle 01:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC)